officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins
The Case of Missing Coins is the 3rd PSA Mission that focuses on finding missing coins. Walkthrough 1. Talk to the new secret agent. The agent tells you what happened. He then closes the vault door. 2. Go in the door to the Gift Shop manager’s office. 3. Look around the room till you see the couch. 4. Click under the couch. 5. Put the paper clip and BOOT computer disk in your inventory. 6. Look around for the computer. 7. Click the computer. 8. Turn the computer on. 9. Take the computer disk from your inventory, and put it in the computer. 10. On the screen, click My Files. 11. Click Combination_Number. 12. Write down the letters and the numbers next to the letters. The numbers change each time you do the mission, so you need to write them down. (If you want, you can also play the Ice_Bricks game on the computer!) 13. Go back downstairs. 14. Click the vault door. 15. Click the vault handle to enter the combination numbers you wrote down. The number next to N goes on top, the number next to E goes on the right, the number next to S goes on the bottom, and the number next to W goes on the left. 16. Click the red CONFIRM button. The vault door opens. 17. Go in the vault. 18. Talk to the new secret agent again. Your spy phone rings. 19. Click your spy phone in your inventory. G tells you to meet him in HQ. 20. Click the Visit HQ button on your spy phone to go to see G. 21. Talk to G, who tells you about what he’s found. 22. Click the screen G is pointing at to see the video. 23. After you watch the video, talk to G again. 24. Say “OK. Do you have any suggestions?” G tells you to look on the roof. 25. Click “Ok thanks G. Is there anything else I need to know?” 26. He tells you to take the key marked rooftop from a drawer. 27. Click the drawer. 28. Put the key in the top-left corner in your inventory. The key says rooftop in secret-agent code. (The other keys say lounge, ski shop, office, boiler room, and coffee, but you don’t need to use any of them in the mission.) 29. Go back to the Gift Shop, and go up to the manager’s office again. 30. Take the key from your inventory, and open the door to the roof. 31. Put the key back in your inventory, and go out to the roof. A giant magnet! 32. Take your spy phone from your inventory, and click the flashing red button near the top. 33. Click the wrench that comes out. 34. Click the wrench on the front of the Powa Box. It unbolts the front of the Powa Box. 35. Put the wrench back in spy phone. 36. Take the paper clip from your inventory, and put it in the Powa Box. It shorts out the Powa Box and deactivates the magnet. 37. Put the tuft of white fur stuck in the vent on the left in your inventory. 38. Go downstairs to the vault. The coins have fallen to the ground. You can go inside the vault and click the coins to talk with the new agent again. 39. Go back to HQ, and talk with G. 40. When G asks if you found anything else, tell him you found white fibers. 41. From your inventory, give G the white fur. G then asks you if you are interested in another small mission. 42. Say “Sure, what is it you need me to do?” He tells you to go to the Boiler Room and reset the fuses to turn back on the power. 43. Don’t leave HQ yet! 44. Move to the right till you see the map of Club Penguin. 45 Put the flashlight on the table in your inventory. 46. Use your spy phone or the map in the top-left corner to teleport to Town. 47. Talk to the brown penguin. 48. Go in the Night Club. It is dark. 49. Click the flashlight in your inventory to turn it on. If you are a member, you can click your night-vision goggles in your inventory instead. 50. Go to the right till you see the speaker with the secret entrance to the Boiler Room. 51. Click the speaker to go to the Boiler Room. 52. Look around till you see the Fuse Box. 53. Click the Fuse Box. 54. If you are using your goggles, turn them off. The flashlight turns off automatically. 55. Click the fuses till they all turn green. This can take a while. Be patient, and keep clicking. I’ve sometimes got it in 5 tries, and sometimes it seems like it took 5 minutes. Don’t give up! (If you absolutely can’t turn all the fuses green, you can go back to PSA HQ and ask G to do it for you. But you won’t get the thank you card at the end.) 56. After you turn on the lights, go back up to the Dance Club and talk with the brown penguin again. 57. Now go back to HQ and talk to G. 58. Be sure to get your medal of excellence and thank you card. Rewards Games See Also *PSA Missions Category:PSA Missions Category:PSA Category:EPF